


At the End of the Day

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Drabble, Drabble Day 2019, Established Relationship, Graduation, M/M, POV David, Party, Prompt Fill, S3 ep10, Sleepy Cuddles, pov matteo, prompt hour 4, prompt hour 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-06-12 01:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19556545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: A few snapshots of the boys after the party on the day of the Abiprank.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because the 2-minute clip and 20+ minutes of Insta content that day still left some room to explore, which is what we do here. (Final drabble day pieces of [Drabble Day 2019](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/).)

Jonas looks unimpressed. His Abi-Chaker-Clan hoody is dripping wet, and Alex for once looks sheepish. 

David can´t stop laughing. Matteo can´t stop looking at David. He´s so damn beautiful and although alcohol is clouding Matteo´s brain, he still knows it´s fucking amazing to see David laugh like this. It´s a miracle and he never wants it to end. 

David catches him watching and grins. Matteo crookedly grins back. All he wants is to wrap himself up in his boyfriend and disappear. David´s smile grows tender. He moves to sling his arms around Matteo. “Bed?” he asks. - “Mhh. Yes, please.”


	2. Chapter 2

David is leading a suddenly very sleepy Matteo away from the party to where they reserved a mattress earlier by dumping their stuff on it. 

They move Linn, who´s made a nest of their jackets, and Matteo curls up immediately on the free spot and into David as soon as he lays down, too. 

“Hey,” David says, putting his arms around him. “That was fast.” - “Hmm,” Matteo replies, as if all ability to form words has suddenly left him. “I love you,” David whispers. It´s only the second time he´s said that. Matteo burrows closer. “Love you, too.”


	3. Chapter 3

The sun is piercing through the mess of the room and David´s sleep only a few hours later, too soon to feel sober.

He´s longing for his own bed now, to just be there already with Matteo, and to stay in it and sleep for the foreseeable future, and maybe just make a day out of it, together. 

Could he get Matteo to go with him right now? He remembers Matteo waking him up after their first night together and a mischievous smile spreads across his face. He elbows his boyfriend in the ribs. It´s for a good cause after all.


	4. Chapter 4

“Ow, ow, ow, whadareyoudoinghmf” Matteo is squirming to get away from David´s elbow, but he has the disadvantage of being half-asleep, until David reaches his goal and he isn´t. 

“Let´s go to my place,” David whispers in Matteo´s ear, not wanting to wake up the others sleeping around them. Matteo squints at him out of one eye. 

“Huh?” He goes quiet for a moment and then one side of his mouth goes up. “Yeah?” David rolls his eyes at him. “You´re not even awake and trying to flirt right now? Not working.” Matteo air-kisses him. “You love me, though.”


End file.
